Neko love
by scottie.iggy
Summary: Well this was some crazy idea I came up with. I hope you like it Neko Alice was walking along and spotted a red cat hunting and decided to sit and watch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hunting **

* * *

(A/N- I only own the oc characters and the crazy idea!)

A red bundle of fur slowly crept through the long grass stalking his prey …..A mouse. He had his hunches raised trying to be silent as he crept through the grass. He was getting closer till he heard a sound over his shoulder seeing another cat watching him hunt. The other cat was a British short-hair. She had patches of white on her lighter brown coat of short fur while her folded ears were an almost coco color. She was contently watching him till she notice two narrowed venomous bright green eyes staring at her. She gulped and stepped back accidentally stepping on a twig. The Scottish cat's red ears twitched as the mouse had heard the noise and ran off in to the bush. The red furred cat turned and faced her his eyes narrowed. The British cat turned and began to run but was to late. The Scottish cat tackled her to the ground pinning her down. All the fold could do was close her eyes tightly as she could and hope but when nothing happened she opened them again. She looked around confused wondering where he had gone. "H-hello..?" she called out but it was answered with silence. She sighed and brushed her self off with her tail then began to walk home. But what she failed to notice was up in the tree a ball of red fur was watching her...

"Sis..."

(thank you for reading please review

And tell me if you like this~!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own hetalia I wish I did though...

* * *

Alice walked home at a slow pace till drops of rain landed on her short patch colored fur. She began to run to get back to her owner, England's house. Finally she slipped through the cat door and shook her now soaking wet fur. She was welcomed with a noisy argument in the house which was normally quiet. Her forest green eye scanned the room seeing that England's older brother Scotland was over and as normal they were arguing about something probably useless. She sighed then a flash of bright red fur caught her eyes. Her eyes followed the bright red fur which disappeared in to the back bed room. Slowly she followed the thing in to the other room. The room was dark but she was still able to see the outline of things in the room thanks to her cat eyes. Her eyes scanned the whole room finally venomous green eyes meet her forest green ones. She took a step back remembering those eyes from earlier though they seem to be more familiar then the one time she had seen them but she just couldn't put a paw on it! The Scottish cat leaped from the book shelf and walked towards her. Alice froze in fear all she could do again was closed her eyes tightly in fear. The wild cat smirked and walked closer inches from her now. There was silence...other then the yelling of England and Scotland in the living room and the two cats breathing. But to Alice's surprise she felt soft fur rub against her short fur. Her eyes shot open surprised as she looked over at him. He was smirking slightly as he sat and cleaned his pointed fluffy red ear. Alice blushed slightly and sat down too looking him over. "Who are you..?" She asked her forest green eyes still looking at him. "Allister~" He was grinning the whole time. Alice gave a soft nod to him still checking him out a bit. Allister gave a soft giggle before speaking "Hey~ You want to know what they are talking about out there?". Alice nodded softly wondering what they were really talking about. Allister gave a soft smile and walked out at a slow pace. Alice followed him head cocked to the side. Out in the living room Scotland was siting on the couch holding his head. While England was yelling at him. "Come on Scotland it's only for a week! That's all!" England begged."Why?!" Scotland yelled back."Alba! You are already taking care Allister what's one more for the week!" England pleaded to his brother. Scotland gave a long sigh "Fine...". "Thank you soo much..." England smiled and gave him a gentle hug before going and getting Alice's crate. Allister gave a small smirk 'Well this week is going to be fun~'.


End file.
